Attack of the Mutant/TV episode
Attack of the Mutant is the second and third episodes of Season 2 of the Goosebumps TV series. The episodes aired on Fox Network on September 7, 1996. The episode was based on the Goosebumps book of the same title. It was directed by William Fruet. Cast * Dan Warry-Smith as Skipper Mathews (Skipper Matthews) * Melissa Bathory as Libby * Maurice Godin as Mr. Mathews * Mag Ruffman as Mrs. Mathews * Adam Schofield (a.k.a. Adam Shanfield) as Wilson * Scott Wickware as The Masked Mutant * Rummy Bishop as Old Man (credit only) * Bill Lake as Bus Driver * Adam West as The Galloping Gazelle Differences from the Book * In the book, Skipper's friend, Wilson, collects stamps instead of rocks. * Skipper's sister Mitzi is absent in the TV episode. * "Libby" is depicted as a blonde in the episode. * The Magnificent Molecule Man is completely absent in the episode. He isn't even mentioned. * The Mutant doesn't turn himself into a leopard after he trips the Gazelle up. * The Mutant willilingly attempts to turn into liquid rather than having water splashed over him * The ending of the television episode is slightly altered. Instead of seeing Skipper assuming he has returned to his normal life and finding out he is still a comic book character after bleeding out different colored inklet droplets after cutting his hand, we instead see he really does become "The Colossal Elastic Boy" after his arm stretches and snaps back to him from the kitchen, to his mother's shock, and we see him on a chair happily laughing. Whether he became a hero or a villain was unmentioned. Trivia *The episode is the only episode in the entire TV series to have a notable guest star; Adam West, known for playing the titular character in the 60's Batman TV show, plays the Gazelle. He would later reprise the character in the PC game. Book #12]] *This television episode was adapted into Goosebumps Presents Book #12. *Goof: The Masked Mutant is seen on top of the bus in one scene, but Libby (Later revealed to be the Masked Mutant in disguise) is sitting right next to Skipper on the bus in the next. *The bus, which Skipper keeps catching to go to the headquarters, has "Goosebumps" advertisements on the side of the bus saying "Two thumbs up". *The overpass used as a background in Be Careful What You Wish For... was used again as a background in this television episode behind Skipper, when he is looking towards the Masked Mutant's headquarters. *Goof: Skipper spots the Masked Mutant's headquarters the first time he goes past. He then goes back the next day, and the headquarters have vanished. He then goes back a third time, and the headquarters aren't there yet again. However Skipper says "How can it be. It was right here yesterday," although it was not. *When Skipper entered the Masked Mutant's headquarters the second time, the Masked Mutant's laughter can be heard. However, some internationally dubbed versions did not have laughter. In the Italian dub of the episode, there was no audible laughter. In the German dub, the Masked Mutant's laughter was dubbed over by a different actor (The Masked Mutant's German voice dubbing was performed by: Karl Schulz). *Dan Warry-Smith (Skipper Mathews) played Seth Gold in Season 3's, Click. *Scott Wickware (The Masked Mutant) played the Haunted Mask in The Haunted Mask II, and a hard hat worker in Welcome to Dead House, both from Season 2. *The skyline of Toronto is clearly seen in the background of the Masked Mutant's headquarters, most notably the CN Tower and the Rogers Centre (formerly known as the Skydome). The building adjacent to the Mutant Headquarters is the Amsterdam Brewing Company. *Adam West, who is best known for playing the role of Batman in the 1960's Batman television show, plays the role of the Galloping Gazelle. *Ironically the Masked Mutant on the cover of the book bears a strikingly similar design to Batman. *Mitzi is absent in the television adaption. *The ending of the episode is slightly different than the ending from the book Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.26.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.27.24 pm.png Attackofthemutant 11.jpg Attackofthemutant 10.jpg Attackofthemutant 09.jpg Attackofthemutant 08.jpg Attackofthemutant 07.jpg Attackofthemutant 06.jpg Attackofthemutant 05.jpg Attackofthemutant 04.jpg Attackofthemutant 03.jpg Attackofthemutant 02.jpg Attackofthemutant 01.jpg Media attackofthemutant-dvd.jpg|2011 DVD release. Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (Original Series)